From the Lips of My Red Angel
by Sloane Gray
Summary: Ronald and Grell suffered a horrible break up but happenes when Grell calls Ronald? Song: From the Lips of An Angel by Hinder. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Ronald woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Groggily he turned over and picked up his phone "Grell Sutcliff" It read and Ronald jumped out of bed and flinched when I heard Undertaker groan. Ronald tiptoed out of the room and picked up the phone. "Hello" he whispered

"Ronald" Grell sobbed "Thank god you picked up" A cold shiver ran down his spine as her heard the redhead cry.

"Are you okay?" He said softly straining the worry in my voice. "Why are are you crying hun?"

"I-It was William" She stuttered

"What did he do?"

"H-He hit me" Ronald was dumbfounded

"He did what?" he asked

"He hit me" she said crying harder

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

"Sh... It'll be okay I'm here"

"Ronnie I miss you I need you" Ronald's eyes went wide she hadn't said his name since Ronald had left her to be with her best friend Undertaker. Of course he didn't want to but Grell insisted. Ronald thought she had hated him because of that incident but there she was saying his name.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

He wanted to leave Undertaker but it was to risky... he was unstable as it was and Ronald didn't want Grell to lose a friend so I suffered all for her.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

"Ronald... I had a dream about you... and I told Will... he hit me and called me a whore for thinking about another man" Ronald listened and thought it was funny she had called him because earlier when he was still asleep he was dreaming of her.

"Does William know your talking to me?"

"No"

"Will it start a fight I cant have that beautiful face of yours get hit again" Ronald felt his ears get hot and my flush 'did I really just say that?' he asked himself

"H-he doesn't know... s-so hows Undertaker?" Ronald went quiet

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

"He is in the other room asleep... he's good" Ronald looked down the hall "To be honest I wish he was you... I never got over you I guess..."

"Oh..." He could hear relief in her voice "Ronald..."

"I can't explain how great it sounds to have you say my name it should like you are an angel from heaven" Ronald said felt weak and sitting down in a chair

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"I never wanted to leave you but I did because you told me to. You making it so hard for me to be faithful to Undertaker" He could hear her sniffling

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

"Ronnie... I c-cant... I take how good it is to hear your voice"

"Grell..." She cried harder she loved him and here she was saying her name and Ronald sounded absolutely heart broken. He stood up and started to pace "D-don't cry... please?"This only made her cry harder

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"I'm so sorry Ronnie" Grell sobbed "I didn't want to go... I just wanted Undertaker to be happy" He nodded

"I know... it's fine okay?"

"I know I should be faithful to Will... but... I... need you too much"

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"C-can we meet at the high school?" She asked. Ronald didn't know what to say but he knew what his heart said "Y-Yes" he managed to choke out and started sprinting out the door.

Honey why you calling me so late?


End file.
